


Employee of The Month

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Title (according to my bff) Negan's Gay Awakening, Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rick Grimes (mentioned) - Freeform, Sherry (is mentioned), Voyeurism, mentioned Dwight/Sherry, mentioned Negan/Sherry, one sided Negan/Rick, some dark themes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: He wished for some way to get away from all of this, all these obligations, the complexities of this new life he lived. He needed Negan so far away but here he was getting closer, actually wanting him, his ugliness and all. At least Dwight never lied to himself, he knew perfectly well Negan had been wanting a reason to do this, with him, with anybody, but probably with Rick.That was fine. It was another bullet to add to the list of things he didn’t give a shit about. Sex wasn’t his thing, but being wanted, well—with the way Negan was looking at him now…he felt like a fucking giant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a couple typos. I kept rereading, reworking, and now my eyeballs are tired, so apologies. Thank you for reading, this fic will probably make you laugh and make you feel a little bummed out but hey, that's life. Regardless of that I worked pretty hard on this and I hope you guys enjoy! I'd greatly appreciate kudos and comments.

The corridors go on and on like mazes, Dwight can never get a full grasp on where exactly he’s headed. He always eventually takes a wrong turn and has to trace back his steps. The sun was long gone, some of Negan’s men were going to sleep and others were enjoying the fruits of their labor. Dwight’s eyes lingered on those open doors. The booming laughter, the cheese, the meat, the distinct smell of unbathed men and the walkers they must have killed that day, it never really left him. It was pungent as all hell, not that Dwight felt like he smelled so good himself.

He lifted a pit and sniffed, then cringed.

Coming from the room he had been looking in appeared Negan. He stumbled side to side, leaning against the wall as if the world was tilted sideways. His eyes grew large as he beckoned for Dwight to come towards him.

“Hey-oo! Dwighty-boy.”

For a moment Dwight reflected on whether or not he should acknowledge him. He was just drunk enough he could keep walking and the next day Negan couldn’t remember the entire thing. But the risk of him remembering still hung over his head.

“Yeah,” Dwight bowed to him. Negan smirked, tilting his head back but nearly following. He cupped his cheek and pat him amiably.

“You don’t need to kneel. Today is a day for celebration.”

His hand lingered too long, Dwight looked at it in disgust, clenching his jaw as soon as he moved away from him. “Why’s that?”

“Uh I don’t know. Things seem to be going pretty swell with those Alexandrian folks. Soon enough we’ll be knee deep in some real good shit. The people will get fed. Full stomachs mean a boost in morale.”

“Alright,” Dwight nodded, then looked away. Negan’s eyes lingered, he was leaning over him the way he always did, smelling strongly of weed and alcohol.

“I need some company and you, boy, are just no fun.”

Dwight’s eyes darted about, he noticed a bottle of scotch hanging loosely in Negan’s gloved hand. “You got friends right there in that room.”

“Drink this,” without taking the cap off the bottle he shoved it into Dwight’s mouth. The glass hit his teeth hard enough for it to hurt, but not bad enough to chip his tooth.

“Negan, god damn—“ there was a glimmer of fear in Dwight’s eyes before he cut himself off. Negan watched him intently before looking apologetic.

“Look I’m sorry. Those guys in there are no good. And I’m lonely.”

He knew what that was code for.

“I can take you—“Dwight’s mouth went dry, he thought of Sherry’s eyes on him, her lips on Negan’s. They were at a point where the knife was so deep there was no hope of digging it out. Dwight blinked and dropped his head, “I can take you to your wives.”

“Now aren’t you helpful,” Negan grinned, hanging his arm off him.

After walking a couple of yards Dwight decided to say _fuck it_ and started drinking straight from the bottle. He could hear Negan chuckling beside him.

“Not a scotch kind of man?”

“Haven’t had a drop of the hard stuff for a while. Sherry hated when I drank,” Dwight’s eyes were drooping, but Negan didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Well that sure as hell isn’t your problem anymore is it?”

Dwight took a bigger drink. This was going to be a long walk.

“Ya know…”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking. Thinking a lot about that missed opportunity.”

“Which one,” the alcohol was starting to hit Dwight fast, he felt the floor a little wobbly underneath him and honestly Negan wasn’t making all the much sense since the start. He just wanted to drop off the baggage and go back to his room, back to the closet with his blankets and vcr.

“It’s a pretty big deal I’d let you go,” Negan gagged, then stopped walking, he motioned for Dwight to stop and he leaned back against the railing, riding out the nausea. “That I’d let you go screw one of my wives. I don’t just dish that out to just anyone. You were showing some real…real progress. You’re my yes man, and being a yes man gets you far. And you know. It fucking hurt you’d just act like it was nothing. The perks are a part of the package.”

Dwight blinked and laughed, he covered his face and nodded side to side, then tucked his hands into his pockets. “Well uh—I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You sure as fuck should be sorry.”

“I just…I didn’t want to.”

“Why the fuck would you not want to? Do you have some side piece already, you fucking some girl or—“

“No. I—“

“I don’t get it,” Negan’s eyes were practically bugging out, for once Dwight was actually legitimately concerned. “Yeah things are weird with Sherry but there’s shit tons of options over there. It’s a fucking candy shop, every shape, size, color, flavor, whatever you want, its right the fuck there.” Negan paused, mulling over something, “It’s everything a red-blooded man would want. It's everything I want.”

Now that last part, it didn’t sound too convincing. But Dwight didn’t want to begin to go there. He simply didn’t care.

“It’s everything and more, calm down. It’s not my thing.”

“Your—your thing,” Negan said silently, Dwight was already moving close, putting his arm around him again.

“You ready?”

Negan nodded, then he wiped his mouth, “And your dick it still—“

Dwight stared forward, trying to fight the frown from spreading across his face, “Yes.”

“You’re brave. I’d cry like a baby if some goon took a bite of my cock.”

“It hurt. It’s not like it didn’t hurt.”

“That’s I’m not disputing, but if I couldn’t fuck…I don’t know what I’d do.”

“There’s other things.”

“Uh what?”

“I don’t know.”

“You got some problem? Like…you think maybe you’re not getting everything you want out of pussy?”

“No.”

“You like,” Negan paused, his mouth hanging open, “You like cock?”

“Christ. Jesus Christ,” Dwight hung his head and cringed underneath his hair before pushing on. It wasn’t like Negan wasn’t heavy and honestly this conversation was too much to endure already.

“Hey. That’s okay. That’s alright. Different strokes, yeah? Did Sherry know?”

“Sherry and me, we were fine. Okay.”

“Hey uh—“ Negan stopped, pointing at a door. “That’s you right there right?”

“Yeah but just a little more—“

“No. Let’s talk it out. You look like you need to talk it out, just park me over on your chair and we uh—“

“It’s fine.”

“No.”

“It’s not even that far, Negan. Please.”

“No. We’re stopping here,” Negan roared.

God. This man, he was a child. A child. Dwight ran his hands through his hair in frustration and unlocked his door, Negan was hanging off the door frame before letting himself in.

“It’s a mess,” Negan stumbled, grabbing a handful of clothes and throwing them off the chair before slumping down into the seat.

“Okay.”

Dwight had already sat at the edge of his bed before Negan spoke again.

“Close the door.”

As usual Dwight did as he was told, slumping and dragging his legs, one foot in front of the other.

“I really—really don’t need to talk. I probably just need to sleep.”

“The offer still stands,” Negan grew serious, scratching at his beard.

“And I said no. So—“

“No. Well,” Negan leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “I can help a brother out if you want. If that’s your thing. I owe you that much.”

“You. What?”

“I mean if you don’t want the wives and if no one will touch –it—“

“I said _it_ is fine.”

“If it’s so fine,” Negan licked his lips, looking up at Dwight who was standing above him, “Let me see it. I want to see if this doctor fellow did a good job fixing you up. You rocking crooked? You pissing in a straight line?”

“What are you doing here,” Dwight said in all seriousness. Negan fell back into the chair, sliding down so his legs were outstretched lazily.

“I’m not great at being subtle. I didn’t think I’d need to say it,” he wiped his mouth, his lips forming into a smug grin. “Look I get you. It’s a hard thing to accept and not so many people are that accommodating, yeah? And yeah, women they rock your world but sometimes you want something different. Something a girl just can’t give you.”

“Look, I’m lost here. If you’re saying I’m into men, I’m not.”

“I’m giving you once in a lifetime offer here, Dwight,” Negan was getting flustered already, sitting up again. “We can have a dirty secret or two. If that’ll strengthen our bond and our trust, it'll help us move past this whole messy Sherry thing. Right? We’ll be on the up and up. I can fucking blow the fuck out of you.”

Dwight reflected on what his night would have been. He looked at the closet opened up a crack, beckoning him inside. No sleep. No warmth. Negan had reached out to his hips, his hands sliding up and down his waist, holding him still. He wanted to do this and maybe some part of Dwight wanted it to.l Had he reached this dark of a point in his life? Was he this fucking lonely?

“Uh,” Dwight licked his lips, and moved his hair off of his face. “Okay.”

“And being into men isn’t all that bad. We all have our passing thoughts every now and then. I mean…between us…that…Rick fucking Grimes, he sure uh—he sure is—well…” Negan raised his brow, his eyes glossy looking far off into nothing, “He is one hell of a prick, yeah. I just want to—when he looks at me—it drives me up the fucking wall but little Negan well—he sure takes a liking to that. He stands up straight like some soldier ready to do some battle. Hell I don’t know what that means, but—“

Negan clearly looked like he was waging some war on himself. Dwight found it strange and a little bit pitiful this unsettling Rick Grimes obsession of his. Did it really matter? Did any of this shit really matter?

“Are we going to talk about Rick or—“

“No. Fuck no. Uhm,” Negan’s chest was rising and falling. He was honest to god excited, his eyes traveling down Dwight’s torso and resting on his pelvis, “I ain’t never—before…it’ll be a learning experience, huh?”

Some part of what Negan had said earlier did start make sense. With each idiotic word he said Dwight did have a passing thought or two, he literally wanted to shut him up and soon enough he’d find a means to an end.

Negan’s palms moved up and down his pelvis, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, Dwight did the rest of the work taking his shirt off. Negan grasped his hips, his thumbs digging into his hipbones, looking at his skin appreciatively, a little glad at the way his jeans hung low. Just a strip of elastic from his boxers were showing, giving Negan a bit of a show however underwhelming that news might be on Dwight’s end. There was something about the way he touched him, grabbing at him so needy, like some kid ripping off the packaging of some new toy. Suddenly Negan pulled him close, he deeply inhaled his blonde hair leading downwards, then he started to breathe up against him. Negan exhaled in relief, eventually planting messy kisses on his stomach.

Dwight shivered, his hands lingering in midair. He didn’t want to touch him but he’d probably have to warm up to it. It’d make things a little less weird.

It had been a long time since he felt needed and this whole sex thing was just another layer to add to all the other layers of bullshit that was between them. Honestly he liked having a job, working outside the walls, even if it doing things that made him miserable. At least it gave his life some meaning. He did these things for Negan because he needed to but now it was starting to feel like he wanted to.

He wished for some way to get away from all of this, all these obligations, the complexities of this new life he lived. He needed Negan so far away but here he was getting closer, actually wanting him, his ugliness and all. At least Dwight never lied to himself, he knew perfectly well Negan had been wanting a reason to do this, with him, with anybody, but probably with Rick.

That was fine. It was another bullet to add to the list of things he didn’t give a shit about. Sex wasn’t his thing, but being wanted, well—with the way Negan was looking at him now…he felt like a fucking giant.

“We can kiss, I can kiss you,” Negan breathed out. “Woah you’re so,” he squinted, trying to focus on his face, “Shit—a face only a mother could love—heheh even then.” Dwight ground his teeth and Negan’s eyes fell. “It’s good you came to me. My wives would say no, they’re nowhere near as charitable,” he laughed to himself, one of his hands pulling Dwight down by the shoulder.

Without much thought, Dwight roughly shoved him down before their lips even touched. “Oh shit.” He wanted to apologize but instead he watched the other man’s expression carefully.

Negan’s eyes grew wide, he was shocked, but then his agape mouth turned into a toothy grin, “Alright. Okay. We’re establishing rules then.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah,” Negan smirked, tilting his head back, his eyes glossing over, “Rules. You said no kissing? Cool. Then no kissing. What else then?”

Now this was getting interesting. Dwight wet his lips, wondering if this was some trick. Negan was always putting him through tests but something told him to follow his instinct and trust him.

_Trust._

There was that word Negan had said earlier.

“You can use your mouth for better things,” Dwight muttered, his hand lingering just above Negan’s head. Fingertips just barely touching him, he hesitated before sliding his hand down his hair, Negan rubbed against him amorously. This added another element to the entire experience. It felt so much more real now. Dwight gripped at the back of his neck, holding him still. He felt him sigh, Negan bit his lip and looked straight into his eyes.

“I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t want see what you got going on here. Is it mangled flesh? Is it going to be some real scary shit?”

“Sorry to ruin the surprise but it’s just a cock.”

“A cock,” Negan questioned, tilting his head sideways.  He rubbed his palm up and down his crotch, Dwight bit back a moan. It’d still take some getting used to. He’d have to use his imagination. Then again maybe he wouldn’t. There was fire burning in his veins. He hated Negan with every fiber of his being. For so long he was helpless but now standing above him, watching this man—this tyrant that’d cause people’s knees to tremble—servicing him, filled him with some wicked satisfaction. He was getting his revenge.

This low life. This piece of shit.

He knew from the start this man was a slut, a whore, a fucking slave to his own dick. And here he was, his mouth hanging open, salivating as he undid his belt and pulled down that zipper.

“Oh…ohh shiiit,” Negan gasped out, Dwight opened his eyes, curling his fingers against the skin behind Negan’s head.

“What?”

“It’s nothing, just,” he blinked rapidly. He stopped what he was doing and stared at the floor, then felt around for the bottle he had next to him. After taking a swig he finished his thought, “Your cock is—“

“What.”

Negan started chuckling, his cheeks going red, “I ah—I just gotta say—that is a work of art right there. That is—wow—I always wondered what she’d see in you. So how’d she do it? How’d she blow you, she’d probably suck off your head and work the rest of your shaft with her fist?”

“Don’t talk about her.”

“Yeah. Fuck yeah I’d know. She’s done the same to me,” that devilish smirk spread through his lips and Dwight lashed out grabbing Negan by the chin, pulling him up.

“Shut the fuck up,” Dwight hissed right in the other man’s face.

Negan whined in pain but quickly warmed up to it, grabbing Dwight’s dick. “Tell me how.”

“I’ll show you.”

“You’re getting so hard,” Negan moaned, burying his head in Dwight’s neck, planting soft kisses, running his teeth across his collar bone, “I guess that doctor did do a good job on you. It really works. Oh shit! I can feel your red hot heart beat right through it.”

So close, Negan’s lips wanted to touch Dwight’s he was practically aching for contact. Dwight let him linger long enough before the bile rose too high up in his throat. Roughly he pushed Negan back down. Negan nearly fell with a thud. He was dizzy for a second but he recovered, his tongue lapping at Dwight’s stomach desperately. “So skinny,” Negan paused, his large hands resting around Dwight’s thin waist, “You could snap in half.”

“So far hasn’t happened yet,” Dwight laughed, Negan did too. They were both so drunk, Dwight teetering between here and there. He thought of Sherry just a couple rooms away. He missed her so badly, he wanted her there with him, not Negan.

Forcing him back to reality, he felt Negan’s needy kisses, his appreciative moans as he tasted and inhaled. It seemed like he was taking great joy in whatever the fuck this was, Dwight pulled on his hair eliciting a surprised gasp from him.

“Just fucking get to it.”

“C’mon at least ask me nice?”

“Rules are I’m in charge,” the words effortlessly came out of Dwight’s mouth. He really soaked in them, his heart beating hard in his chest in complete and total elation. This bastard was his bitch. Who else could say that? Not anyone.

“Oh fuck. Right-o,” Negan started rubbing himself against the chair. Right through his pants Dwight could see just how hard he was. How fucking transparent.

That was beside the point though. Dwight wanted Negan to get to it, and get to it he did.

Dwight’s eyes shot open. Negan’s mouth was around him, sucking him off, taking him so deep. He was testing himself how far he could take it, eventually getting him to the back of his throat. He gagged, and looked embarrassed for a moment. Dwight could see how desperate Negan wanted to be the best at everything, how he always would try and try again. That sort of dedication was what kept him alive so long. Like a cockroach caught in a nuclear blast, Negan wasn’t going any time soon. He thrived in this environment. Dwight narrowed his eyes, looking at him with disgust.

“I know I like it wet and slippery,” Negan mumbled, his voice gravely. “That’s the appeal right? It takes a man to know what a man wants, yeah?” He spit on his hand and worked Dwight's shaft nice and slow, eventually trying again, relaxing the back of his throat. He hummed blissfully as he sucked him off this time successfully, doing it just as Sherry would, probably even better.

Dwight wrinkled his nose, letting out some unintelligible curse words as he tried to get used to the feeling. He heard his pants hit the floor, Negan frantically pulled the rest of his boxers off, his hands reaching around, kneading at his ass as he started to bob his head up and down a couple of times. He moved off his erection, letting it go with obscene wet pop, watching it bounce from his mouth with his deep brown intoxicated eyes.

“Fuck,” Negan raised his brows, he pushed the length erection up against his stomach, his tongue running down along the underside, loving just how long and huge he was. He started going even lower so he could give each testicle some much needed attention within the confines of his mouth. “Well shit,” he smiled, pleased with himself. "Your face is fucked up, but your cock is a real dream."

Dwight dropped his jaw, he grabbed at Negan’s chin, leading him back to his erection. Laughter rumbled within Negan’s chest, a vibration Dwight felt straight through him. He grabbed at his head, running his hands through his hair, Negan’s eyes getting bigger and brighter as he held him still.

He knew perfectly well what was going to happen next, and this fucking bastard loved it.

This thought could have lingered but he had him here and he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him. Now Negan was his plaything. His object. He wasn’t a person, he was much lower than that.

Dwight’s touch was anything but tender, his fingers digging into the back of his ears as he pumped right into his mouth, fucking him right in his stupid, smug, face. Negan was laughing, moaning, making all kinds of noises, beads of sweat forming at his temples, saliva dribbling out of his mouth. Dwight moved in and out, his eyes trying to focus on what he was looking at, wondering if this was some kind of sick nightmare, but it wasn’t. The world was just that bad. And he was a bad enough person to be taking joy in it.

From what he could see Negan had already pulled out his own dick, pumping it in his hand with his leather glove.

He knew that slut had a leather fetish, why else did he wear it? Once again, not really surprised.

But just seeing him touch himself was the pushing point, Dwight knew Negan was all his and he was waiting for this one moment and it was coming. Oh fuck. It was coming. Dwight was coming. Negan knew almost immediately. He opened his mouth all the way wide, watching Dwight flicking his wrist, the head of his dick right above his tongue that was obscenely hanging out.

“Ah fuck,” Dwight’s hips thrust involuntarily, his cum squirting out in long strands, some of it falling into Negan’s mouth, the rest on his face and hair.

Negan started pumping his erection faster, his eyes shutting closed, “F-Fuck me. Oh fuck,” He gasped out, right as he swallowed Dwight’s cum. He wanted more, his mouth closed around the head of his cock, milking whatever was left. He licked his lips, his head rolling back getting off on the taste of perspiration and cum that lingered in his tastebuds. He was fucking used and abused, he felt himself aching. He pulled up his shirt, his one available hand gliding over his flesh, grasping at his chest while he continued jerking himself off, slick and noisy.

Dwight wiped his mouth and watched Negan with some kind of sick fascination. This man was a living breathing car crash. A ten car pileup. A catastrophe.  

He knew he was being watched, he fucking loved it and without a captive audience, he was a fucking nobody. Negan kept pushing it until he finally let go, his eyes closed, a red flush spreading across his cheeks, his lips falling open, tongue outstretched in utter euphoria. He rode out his orgasm alone, writhing and moaning, his hand still working his cum over even more sensitive erection. He could never stop touching himself even after he was done.  Closing his legs and stretching out, he hummed happily. He ran his fingertips along the semen that he had squirted all over his abdomen, tracing circles on his skin. Licking his fingers.

What they just did should have been disgusting. At least Dwight felt disgusted but Negan was over here acting like he’d just gotten some kind of spa treatment, not like he just had some shocking revelation.

It was so depraved, so fucking weird. 

Love and sex always came hand in hand since Dwight had first done it. Although Negan would consider it vanilla as all hell, Sherry was his first and his only. The solid fact made Dwight's heart sink right into the ground. 

He started to put on his clothes as Negan lay still, his eyes staring at the ceiling for whatever reason.

“You okay,” Dwight cocked his eyebrow. He probably shouldn’t have asked, especially given their history but Negan looked spent.

“Oh ho ho fuck,” Negan moaned, rubbing at his eyes. “That was the hottest thing in all my life. Now that is what I call service!”

“Okay,” Dwight pulled on his shirt and stared straight at Negan’s splayed form. He took a swig of scotch, cringing as it burned down his throat. “But you sure as hell aren’t staying here.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D3E27K)


End file.
